The invention relates to apparatus for selecting different positions of one or more phase selectors, such as the positions of an adjustable phase selector for a camshaft in the combustion engine of the power train in a motor vehicle.
The invention further relates to improvements in methods of selecting any one of a plurality of different positions of a least one adjustable phase selector, such as a phase selector for a camshaft in the combustion engine of the power train in a motor vehicle.